Ice Princess
by c3lph t1tl3d
Summary: Lily is beautiful, classy, nice, and best friends with his sister. So why does Hiei hate her?
1. Chapter 1

Ice Princess

By Lady Heather

A yu yu hakusho fan fiction

Disclaimer: I know, I know I don't own YYH. If I did Hiei would never be allowed to wear a shirt!

Prologue

Lily walked out across her lands. Snow was gently falling on the ground even though it was the middle of June. She always kept the snow wherever she was. She walked over to a rather large pond in her back yard and put one finger on the surface of the water. The entire pond instantly froze.

Lily leaned down and sat on one of the rocks on the side of the pond. She brought her white ice skates out of her bag and began tying them on. She was wearing a beautiful sky blue skating dress with her white skates. Her hair is white and in a braided bun. Her skin is as pale as snow and her eyes are sky blue. She looks every bit the ice princess she is.

As Lily gets on the ice she starts by warming up going around the pond. She then goes to the middle of the pond and starts spinning in intricate circles, unbeknownst to the man that is watching her from just outside her compound. He is hiding behind one of the many trees staring at her. Nobody knows how long he's been there watching and as suddenly as he was there he disappeared…


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Princess

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every chappie? I mean honestly! God who cares! Yes I know I do not own yu yu hakusho!

Lily's P.O.V.

This morning when I woke up I couldn't help but be excited. Today my very best friend in the whole wide world was coming to visit me. It has felt like years since I've seen her. We have been out of contact for like 2 months. I rush out of my bed and go to take a shower. I have begged her time and time again to move in with me but she insists that she's happy where she is and she is safe. I don't trust them though. Nobody can take care of Yukina the way that I do. I have the best protection that money can buy. That is the only kind of protection that she needs.

I step into the cold shower. Don't ask me why but I always take cold showers. I begin lathering soap in my hands and washing my body when I hear my servant come into my bedroom. "Hello Winston you can put my towels on the counter I will be down in a bit."

"Of course, my Princess." He places the towels on the counter top and I hear him exit my bedroom. He will no doubt have my food ready when I do get down there. I quickly finish washing up and step out of the shower. I go over to the sink and grab one of my pale blue towels. Like everything in this house its either white or pale blue. I dry off my body before securely fastening the towel to my body before I start to do my hair. If I left my hair down it would fall to my waist but I always wear it in a braided bun every day for as long as I can remember. I put my hair up and then walk back into my bedroom. I walk over to my closet and pull open both of the doors. I choose my favorite kimono. It was one that Yukina got me for Christmas one year. It's a beautiful sky blue with snowflakes all over it. It's made of blue and white silk. It is truly gorgeous and looks so flattering on me. I never would have bought it. Thank the goddess that Yukina did or I never would have worn it. After I get dressed I walk downstairs and into the sitting room. There on the table is my breakfast which consisted of a ham and cheese omelet and 2 pieces of French toast. They were my favorites. I walk over to the table and sit down in front of my food. Winston walks in with a wine glass and a pitcher full of water. He sits the glass beside me plate and pours my water.

"Good morning, Winston." I said. He bows and then puts the pitcher back on the table. "Hello my Princess. Your parents are out on official business. They said that they will be back by this weekend or the next." This was no surprise to her. Her mother and father were always out on some sort of official business. They were always leaving her alone. They would probably get back then leave the next day. That's what they always did. I finished off my breakfast and gathered up all the dishes to put in the kitchen. I then walked out into my snow garden and looked at all my beautiful plants. There was once a beautiful rose garden here, but that was before Lily and her parents moved into this compound. They turned everything to snow and ice and that's the way it will stay for the rest of my life. I love the snow and Ice I love it when its cold outside. I am a master of all things cold.

I'm not exactly positive how long it was until I heard the door bell ring but I do know that I ran downstairs as fast as I could to answer the door. Once I got down the stairs Winston had just opened the front door and I threw myself into Yukina's arms.

"Girly I missed you so much! How have you been!?" I yelled.

"I am fine Lily. You still spaz out every time you see my I see." She was always the calm and collected one. Once she had tried to teach me some patience…needless to say it didn't work. I feel so honored that she put up with me for so long and it's not just because I'm royalty. I lead her into the house into the sitting room. I had just noticed the group of 4 that had followed in behind her. I looked at Yukina and said," Who are they?" It was a blunt question but I didn't need to be polite in my own house.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce everybody. The one with the orange hair is Kazuma Kuwabara. The one with the red hair is Kurama also known as Suichi Minamino. They one with the slicked back black hair is Yusuke Urameshi. And the last ones name is Hiei Jaganshi. They are my friends." Well they all seemed nice enough, except for the short one with the black hair. He was glaring at me.

"My name is Princess Lillian also known as Ice Princess, but you can call me Lily."


	3. Chapter 3

Ice Princess

By Lady Heather

Chapter 2

"Yeah. We know who you are." The one named Hiei said. He had a very angry look on his face. Like pure and udder hatred. His face was cold and angry. Lily totally ignored him and went to Yukina. She hugged the girl and said," My parents are gone again so if you'd like something to drink I know where the key is." Yukina's face lit up and everybody else looked confused. "You guys can have a drink too…if you can handle it."

"I can handle anything." The man named Yusuke Urameshi said.

"Fine." Lily left the room and went into the library. She walked over to the fifth bookshelf to the left and leaned over to the bottom shelf and grabbed one of the books opened it and grabbed the key out of it. She then exited the room and entered the kitchen and went into her father's study. She walked over to the liquor cabinet and unlocked it. All the while they were following her. She pulled five bottles out of the cabinet and put them on the bar," what does everyone want. We have absinthe, fire whiskey, disaronno, absolute citron, and of course normal vodka." She pulled out a glass and poured herself some absinthe and also poured some for Yukina. "Do you want it on the rocks?" "Yes please." Yukina said. Lily went over to a little bucket and grabbed three ice cubes and put them in the glass. She walked over to Yukina and handed her the glass. Yukina bowed her head I thanks and took the glass. She looked at the others and said," well are you guys going to get something to drink. I wouldn't recommend you drink the absinthe though. Hiei walked over to the bar and poured himself some of the fire whiskey.

"So anyways…Yukina. What do you want to do today? We could ice skate if you'd like. I still have your stuff upstairs."

"oh yeah that sounds like fun!"

"Alright then. You can come with me so we can get changed." Yukina followed Lily upstairs. They went into her bedroom. Her room like the rest of the house was white and blue. It had a huge four-poster bed in the middle of the far wall that had ice blue silk hangings and a white goose feather blanket. The pillows on the bed were all various shades of blue with a sparing white here and there. The carpeting was sky blue and the walls were white with blue snowflakes on them. Her dresser and furniture set was all white with blue knobs on them. The drapes over the windows all matched her blue hangings on the bed. She walked over to her walk in closet and went in. She pulled out an ice blue skating dress and a slightly darker blue ice skating dress. She picked up both pairs of the white ice skates and then they went behind her changing walls. They both changed quickly. "Would you like me to put your hair up?" Lily asked.

"Yes sure." Lily sat down on her bed with Yukina sitting between her legs, she French braded Yukina's hair. "Alright let's go." They got up and went back downstairs. All the boys were staring at them as they made their way through the back door and out to the pond. Lily looked at Yukina and said," are you ready?" Yukina nodded and then they set out on the pond. Yukina watched Lily warm up. She was twisting and twirling around the pond. Then Yukina started to follow her movements. They were both skating around each other with the grace that some will never know. Yukina and Lily grasped each other's hands and started spinning in circles getting lower and lower to the ground very fast it looked like they were about to fall, but they knew that they wouldn't they had much practice at this particular move. All the while they boys were watching them do their elegant ice dance. Nobody seemed to notice the solitary man lurking not far away in the woods.

One of the boys communicators went off and Yusuke answered it. "hello binky breath. What's up?"

"I need you and the others to come to my office immediately. I will be sending a portal to where you are momentarily. Hurry."

"Yeah, yeah we know end of the world stuff."

"Alright. I'm out." The communicator went blank and Yusuke closed it and put it back in his pocket. He turned to Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei and said," Koenma wants us. There'll be a portal…well what do you know right now." The portal appeared before them. They all filed through and the portal disappeared. They girls stopped and watched as they left. "Where did they go?"

"They went to go and see Koenma. He probably has another mission for them."

"Oh I didn't know that they were the spirit dectives. Interesting." They then skated towards the edge of the pond and the man in the woods came out of the trees. The girls looked at him and were frightened. He was an average sized demon but he had boils filled with puss all over his skin. He looked pale and sickly looking. He started dragging himself towards them. Yukina was quivering next to Lily. "You are trespassing on the Ice Lords lands. Be gone demon filth! You do not belong here." She shot ice crystals at him they hit him but seemed to have no effect. The girls tried to run but it was useless because they still had their skates on. He came up to them and grabbed them by the back of their dresses and dragged them into the woods. "SOMEONE HELP! WINSTON!" Lily yelled. Winston came outside just as they were dragged through a portal. "Lady Lily!" He ran after her, but it was of no use…


	4. Chapter 4

Ice Princess

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yes I know I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…if I did though I would never let Hiei wear a shirt…period.

In Koenma's Office

"So um…exactly where is the Princess?" The boys looked puzzled.

"Well at home I would suspect." Yusuke said.

"WHY?! I thought that you would think to bring here since I all of you to come here. Anyways. She is probably being kidnapped right about now so your mission just got harder. You need to go retrieve her and Yukina."

"Who has her?" Kurama asked.

"Well that's sort of the problem. I haven't had enough time to investigate into it so you will need to. I've only found one lackey by the name of Jarvis. He is probably the one that kidnapped her." On a screen a huge picture of Jarvis popped up. Kuwabara looked like he was going to get sick, so did Yusuke.

"You must go back to the house and try to find the girls. Hurry." With that Koenma opened a portal and they all filed through. When they got there, they noticed the snow was heavily disturbed. It looked to be the scene of a struggle. They all followed the trail of disturbed snow into the woods. There was a trail up to a few feet into the woods, and then the trail disappeared. Hiei looked like he was getting increasingly angry. He balled up his fists and hit one of the tree's splitting his knuckles. Kurama walked over to him and said," Don't worry Yukina's probably fine. We'll rescue her."

"Hey shrimp, Yukina's mine. You can worry and all but she's still mine." Kuwabara said. Kurama and Yusuke both started shaking their heads. Hiei looked like he was going to murder him. Kurama had to hold him back to keep him from doing what his face said he clearly wanted to do.

"Come on guys we need to be more productive here… we should start looking for clues." Kurama said.

"Here is all the clues! A line of disturbed snow!" Hiei yelled.

with the girls

Lily lay passed out on a cold cement floor. Yukina was shaking her trying to wake her, but she was not moving. She feared for the worst…

"Lily wake up please…Lily come on you can't just die on me. It's barely even begun…come on please." Yukina said. Lily started to stir, she opened her eyes to a sliver at Yukina and she noticed a dull throbbing at the back of her head. She instinctively puts her hand to where it hurts. She rubs her eyes and sits up. "How long have I been out? What did they do to me?" Lily asks.

"You wouldn't stop struggling so he hit the back of your neck and you just passed out I was worried that you'd died." Yukina had a real look of concern on her face.

"It's a good thing that we are ice demons or we'd have already died from the cold in here…that or at least have hypothermia." Lily laughed.

"Yeah I guess so…it is quite cold in here." Yukina said.

"Yeah. I wonder what they want with me this time. Don't they all know by now what will happen when they do this stuff? Are they really that ignorant?" Lily looked pissed. Just as they were starting to talk again; they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. They immediately quieted. The same man that kidnapped them stepped through the door as soon as he unlocked the door. He walked until he was just visible to them. "Do you know who I am?!" Lily yelled.

"You are Lilian Romanov, Daughter to Lucien Romanov and Rowena Romanov. You are going to be here until your parents come and save you." The demon stated.

"Well no shit Sherlock what was your first clue?! If its really me your after then you should let my friend go." The demon strode into the room and hit her across the face. She fell to the floor wiping the blood from her mouth. She glared up at the ugly demon.

"What do you want?"

"We just need you to cooperate with us and nothing will have to happen to you or your friend."

"Fine. I'll do what you want, just leave my friend out of this she is of no importance here. And if you do hurt her then I will do anything in my power to make your guys' life hell."

"Alright then. You need to come with me." She stood and looked back at her friend. She then left the room with him. They walked down a dark and damp hallway. The stones had moss growing on them. Lily was paying close attention to her surroundings. She didn't really notice anything of much significance until she was brought through some huge doors. There inside was…

To be continued…

I would like to thank Kidaowre for commenting my fic. Thank you so much for taking the time to comment.


End file.
